Imitation of Life
by Green1
Summary: Murata x Wolfram and Yuuri x Wolfram a vacation and plans go astray.


Imitation of Life

by Green

disclaimer: i dun own KKM or the characters

"We can run away. Elope."

It was decided as quick as that.

"When we get to the shore of Le Blanc," Wolfram agreed, a genuine smile on his face.

They were acting the parts of children, him and Lord Murata, while Yuuri, high King of the Mazoku territories slept asleep in the other room. But what need did that King have for them anymore? He was thirty by now (though he looked not a year older than he had) and he'd had his hands in the reigns for some time. Even Gwendel, his brother, was amazed at the international dipomacy this young King of theirs shown.

He was a master mind, worthy of being taught by his Murata.

Murata grabbed his hands and pulled him closer to kiss. Wolfram wanted to sink into the kiss, into his strong shoulders and stay the night, but he couldn't. He was still engaged to his King and was expected to appear hense with. Hands wove through his hand as Murata kissed his forhead, the corners of his mouth. "Soon, love," he breathed into Wolfram's ear, making him shiver.

They kissed again, short hungry kisses, fingers entwinning, trying to mesh themselves together.

"I feel like a child again," Murata confided in him a rainy night before. He stared at Wolfram with unabashed amazement. "Every life has led up to this one, all my waiting and waiting and fighting and it's all over. I'm free; I can love again."

Wolfram was happy, more happy then he'd ever known, "Tomorrow," he said and kissed the promise into the willing lips. "Tomorrow." One moment to pause and study Murata's face and he was off.

The night was unseasonably warm and windy. The outdoor palace was a new affair to Wolfram and one he didn't like. The stone hallways were bare of furnishing and all things pleasent, and the wind whipped blasts of cold sea air at him. He pulled his coat tighter about him, hating this place and wondering why they'd come down here.

The King had been given the largest suite of rooms, and so had he, by default. Yuuri had resisted letting him have a room of his own, here or in the palace. They were the farthest from Murata's modest suite and irked him more than anything. Twilight had fallen and the moon was up, ringed by a million dancing stars. He was later than usual but he paused outside the door and to think how wonderful the night sky is.

Yuuri wasn't in the suite. He shrugged off his jacket when he first got in, leaving it by the door. He wasn't in the bathing room or the large sitting room. A pleasant fire crackled in the heath and a decanter of wine sat on the small table surrounded by clean wine glasses. Yuuri didn't drink by habit, only indulging in a glass or two when certain notables were staying in Shin Makoku.

He frowned and went back to the bedroom, pausing. The back balcony doors were open just a smidge. Why hadn't he noticed before? A flair of fear shot through him. He through it open and rushed out to the private beach. It was the perk of this room, Yuuri had explained. It was the only room with this large of a section of beach to dazzle. Wolfram hate large bodies of water on principle and hadn't been out here before.

Now he saw the beach was somewhat fenced in by big leafy hedges of a kind he couldn't discern in this light. He ran halfway down the beach, refusing to scream Yuuri's name just in case the King-nappers were still about. He didn't want to raise their alarm.

Oh Shinou, while I was playing, Yuuri was getting kidnapped! And he felt the shame of that stain his cheeks and go deep into him. If something happened, he'd never forgive himself.

He stopped and stumbled, falling into the sand. Yuuri was sitting peacefully, feet in the wet sand. He turned to Wolfram at his sudden arrival and maybe smiled, but he looked away too soon.

Wolfram pulled himself up with a jerk. A bright flush heated his face and he took long gulps of salty night air to keep from pounding Yuuri into the beach. When he felt he could resist killing him, he came up beside Yuuri. "What," his voice wasn't yet level. He gave himself a moment to collect himself. "What are you doing out here?"

Yuuri cupped the fine sand and let it sift through is fingers as if it were the most interesting thing in this world. "Wolf," he started, putting his hand over Wolfram's then sighed.

"What is it? You can tell me."

Yuuri smile at him. "Okay," he murmured and kissed him.

Everyone knew.

Wolfram kept his head low over his breakfast plate. He could feel the eyes of the assembled party on him, he could feel Murata's eyes on him, and it shamed him. He still wasn't sure how it happened. It had happened to fast! It wasn't his fault. Yuuri was a good lover, he'd simply ... And he'd not been prepared. If he's known, then maybe ...

What use was making excuses now? They did no good.

He'd been so careful! His first time was supposed to be with the one he loved, not as some hot-blooded whore panting for any little bit of attention.

Yuuri swept into the breakfast hall with a smile on his face, the black-hearted cad! Wolfram turned away from the King. Today, he would end this and he'd explain it to Murata. Surely he'd understand. Surely --

Yuuri caught up a water glass and tapped a knife against the side. "I've an announcement to make," he declared. He turned a bright smile on Wolfram and something more cunning and wicked on Murata before sweeping the rest of the large room, waiting for silence. When all had complied, he went on; "Wolfram and I will be married today, before sunset."

Wolfram gapped at him like a fish.

"We consummated our love last night as the first part of our marriage vows," he went on. "I hope it was public enough for all of you, because that's the last chance you'll get." A chorus of whoops and howls greeted this. He waited, content to let them die down, before turning back to Murata. Wolfram didn't like that look in his eyes, like a hungry wolf who'd just cornered the scared rabbit. "Surely, Lord Murata would precede over the vows. You are priest enough to do the vows for us, no? Wolfram and I --" and now he grabbed Wolfram's hand tight - crushing - in his own, "would see it as a sign of blessing for one so touched by Shinou to do this small thing for us."

The room, full of the heads of all ten families and the most powerful of Mazoku clans, turned to the Great Sage.

Wolfram's hand went slack and his eyes closed as Murata said the only thing he could: "Of course. I'd be honored."

The End~


End file.
